The present invention relates to a universal head for fixing a nozzle to a fluid distribution duct.
In the agricultural field, spraying machines are known which are used to distribute fluid products for herbicidal, fungicidal, insecticidal treatments or the like.
Spraying machines are substantially constituted by a chassis that supports a tank for the fluid and a pumping assembly, which is associated with the tank and feeds the fluid into one or more sprayer bars used for distribution; the spraying machines are fixed or towed by a tractor that travels along the crop to be treated.
The sprayer bars, which are horizontal for herbaceous crops or vertical or arc-like for arboreal crops, are constituted by a supporting frame that is associated with the chassis, and fluid conveyance tubes are fixed thereto which have means for adjusting, distributing, controlling and dispensing the fluid.
The dispensing means are constituted by nozzle holders with one or more outlets, i.e., by connectors (ducts) for branching from the conveyance tubes which branch into one or more distribution ducts which are selectively active, the outlet of each duct being rigidly coupled to a different fluid nebulization nozzle.
In order to couple the nozzles to the outlets of the distribution ducts fixing heads are used, each of which is constituted by a cap at the top of which a slot for inserting a nozzle is provided and inside which a seat for accommodating a sealing gasket is provided; the cap is screwed or interlocked onto the outer lateral surface of the respective duct.
The various fluid products (herbicides, fungicides, insecticides and the like) have different physical and chemical properties and must be distributed in mutually different doses and manners; accordingly, each treatment might require the use of a different nozzle type.
Accordingly, there is a wide range of models of nozzles whose constructive characteristics are considerably different from each other in terms of structure, shape and dimensions and are adapted to nebulize the fluids into jets of several shapes and ranges.
Every currently known fixing head is provided with a single slot, which is shaped and sized for the insertion of a specific nozzle model; alternatively, fixing heads are known at the slot of which notches are provided that allow to insert at the most two different nozzle models.
Disadvantageously, therefore, every nozzle model requires the use of a different fixing head.
This causes a plurality of drawbacks, including the fact that the manufacture of multiple fixing head models requires the use of multiple different molds, the adoption of systems for differentiating and identifying the various models (such as e.g. a different identification code), and the establishment and management of multiple inventory reserves.
Another disadvantage consists in that end users (farmers) also have to create their own personal inventory by purchasing a wide range of fixing heads according to the different nozzles that they normally use in performing their activities.
This, accordingly, entails an onerous increase in the costs incurred by end users and a complication of the operations that they have to perform in order to prepare the spraying machines: they must in fact pay particular attention to pairing the correct head model with the nozzle type used.
Finally, another disadvantage consists in that between the head insertion slot and the respective nozzle there is always a significant play that does not allow perfect immobilization of said nozzle.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks noted above of conventional fixing heads by providing a universal head for fixing a nozzle to a fluid distribution duct that allows to stably fix a large number of nozzle models and to eliminate the play between the insertion slot and said nozzle, allows to simplify the manufacturing process, to reduce reserves and facilitate inventory management for manufacturers and end users, and is immediately recognizable and easy to use on the part of said end users.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to achieve the above aim with a structure that is simple, relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation, and relatively low in cost.
This aim and this and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by the present universal head for fixing a nozzle to a fluid distribution duct, comprising a cap-like sleeve that is adapted to be associated with the outlet of said duct and a nozzle insertion slot formed at the top of said sleeve, characterized in that it comprises means for locking said nozzle that can expand radially and are formed proximate to said slot.